Hagamos Cosplay
by Keita-chan
Summary: "Hagamos Cosplay" le dijo, quien imaginaria que con esa frase se desataría el infierno para Kazemaru Ichirouta.


**Hi, World!**

**No he publicado nada últimamente (soy un poco errática con respecto a las publicaciones :p) pero bueno, como recibí un review de Rox Siniestra en mi One-Shot "Eres… ¿Un chico?" (Por cierto, gracias por el review [que es el único X'D]) en donde me hablaba de otra imagen (la que ven como cover) y pues como soy un poco maniática con algunas cosas me anime a hacer un One-Shot acerca de esta imagen, así que sin más…**

**READY! GO!**

**ATENCIÓN: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 (si fuese mío, Shirou y Atsuya estarían encerrados en mi casa ¬¬)

_Hagamos Cosplay_

—¡Ayuda! —Grito el peliaqua mientras corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos de su escuela.

—¡Ahí va! ¡No dejen que escape! —Grito una chica mientras otro grupo aparecía y comenzaba a perseguir al joven Ichirouta.

Los pocos que estaban en el pasillo solo lograron notar como un rayo azul paso a su lado seguido por una muchedumbre de chicas que al parecer lo venían siguiendo. ¿Pero cómo se había metido en esto? Ah, claro, todo era culpa de ese rubio con complejo de dios; sin duda lo mataría cuando lo viese.

Todo comenzó esa mañana. Se levantó como todos los días para darse una refrescante ducha, y claro lavar con sumo cuidado su "amado" cabello; se vistió y una vez listo bajo al comedor para tomar su "nutriente" desayuno.

—Veamos… —Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador en busca de un poco de leche con la cual poder acompañar a sus amadas tostadas, pero al momento de abrirla…—, ¿Eh? ¿No hay? Pero si apenas la compre ayer… —El ex velocista se encogió de hombros y regreso a la mesa para comer sus tostadas pero estas ya no estaban—, ¡¿Qué?! Pero si estaban aquí hace un momento —Se dijo completamente sorprendido—. ¿Cómo paso esto?

Mientras el peliaqua intentaba descifrar el misterio por el cual sus tostadas habían desaparecido una misteriosa figura se acercó a él mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro del otro chico haciendo que este gritase como nunca.

—¡Llévate todo lo que quieras pero no toques mi cabello! —Grito sumamente asustado pero al percatarse bien logro notar que no se trataba de nadie más que…—, ¿Aphrodi? —Pregunto y el mencionado asintió—, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Vine a… —Comenzó a masticar—… hablar de… —Mastico otra vez—… algo contigo… —Nuevamente mastico el alimento en su boca. El peliaqua lo miro seriamente para animarse a preguntar.

—Aphrodi, ¿Qué es lo que estas comiendo?

—Tostadas —Respondió.

Ya se es de imaginar que sucedió con el imprudente rubio, al cual solo cabe decir una cosa, no volverá a comerse las tostadas de Kazemaru sin permiso. Después de la, tremenda, paliza que el peliaqua le había proporcionado al semi-dios, se dignó a escuchar lo que este tenía que decirle tan temprano en la mañana.

—¿No que habías vuelto a Corea? —Le pregunto ahora más tranquilo.

—Tuve que volver por algunos asuntos —Le contesto—. Aparte Japón no puede vivir sin mí.

—Te volviste a comer el helado se Suzuno sin permiso, ¿Verdad? —El rubio palideció ante el comentario confirmando las suposiciones del peliaqua.

—P-P-Para que te digo que no… —Menciono apenado—, pero no es solo por eso por lo que vine —Y Kazemaru arqueo una ceja completamente desconcertado.

—¿Entonces? —Pregunto, algo de lo que más adelante se arrepentiría.

Estaba en su salón de clase, para nada cómodo, ¿La razón? Ese intento de dios afeminado que lo había estado acosando desde que inicio la mañana; estaba con la vista fija en su cuaderno intentando vanamente prestar atención en las palabras de su profesor a la vez que hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no voltear la mirada a la ventana en su costado.

—Psss… —Le llamaban desde fuera—… Psss… —Volvieron a decir—, Kazemaru… —Susurraron por lo bajo pero este no atendió el llamado—. Kazemaru… —Le volvieron a llamar—. ¡Kazemaru! —Grito haciendo que medio mundo lo voltease a ver. El joven peliaqua no encontraba que hacer en ese momento, todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, pero lo que llego al límite fue cuando el rubio poso una "muy discreta" nota sobre el vidrio de la ventana que decía: "Kazemaru, yo te consigo la falta y las medias"; Ichirouta no supo que hacer en ese momento, estaba rojo hasta sobrepasar el cabello de Hiroto y Nagumo, mientras miles de murmullos se escucharon alrededor del salón.

—¡Ejem! Joven Kazemaru —Le llamo su profesor—, si quiere puede salir al pasillo y atender el llamado del joven de fuera.

Kazemaru negó fuertemente con la cabeza pero su profesor termino por prácticamente echarlo fuera del salón; claramente aquello lo enfado, pero ese enfado tenía su motivación y su nombre era "Aphrodi". Desde la mañana en que se lo encontró no lo dejaba en paz con el mismo tema: "¡Hagamos Cosplay!" le dijo, en un principio no le pareció mala idea hasta que supo los términos para hacerlo, al saberlo se negó rotundamente pero ese "No" no fue aceptado por el rubio quien le siguió insistiendo todo el trayecto a la escuela rogándole hasta mas no poder, ¡Pero no! Las cosas no terminaron ahí, después de que entro a la institución, y creer que al hacerlo se había librado de la incesante insistencia del chico, este no se detuvo ya que paso enviándole notas con sus amigos y compañeros, poniendo advertencias en su cubículo y por último el mensaje en el vidrio de su salón de clase, ¡Estaba loco si creía que iba a aceptar!

—¡Kazemaru! —Grito alegremente al verlo e intento abalanzarse sobre él para dedicarle un abrazo amistoso, pero claro con el humor de este no dejaría que le pusiera un solo dedo encima, así que sin más termino por hacerse a un lado y dejar que el cuerpo del Aphrodi callera al suelo—. ¡Quiero el divorcio*! —Le grito al levantarse del suelo dejando a un Kazemaru muy confundido, pero claro aquel grito no pasó desapercibido por algunos presentes que circulaban por los pasillos lo que hizo reaccionar al peliaqua.

—¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?!

—¡No te hagas! ¡Has sido cruel conmigo! —Exclamo mientas se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas fingidas—, y pensar que me he esforzado en cuidar de nuestro hijos, ¡Y me pagas con esto!

Kazemaru se quedó paralizado, ¿Qué demonios le cruzaba por la cabeza en ese momento? Fue cuando logro ver una tenue sonrisa ladina lo que le dio a entender las intenciones del rubio, esto solo sirvió para aumentar su ira bien intencionada, ¿Cómo se llamaban este tipo de acciones? ¡Ah sí! Chantaje y eso era lo que Aphrodi estaba utilizando con Kazemaru.

—¡Ah, pero no se te ocurra buscarme para "eso"! —Ahora si se había pasado, ¿Qué estarían pensando las personas que estaban en el pasillo? ¡¿Qué estarían pensando las personas dentro de su salón?! Los muy metiches estaban pegados a la puerta escuchando cada palabra.

—¡Vámonos afuera! —Exclamo completamente colérico mientras arrastraba al rubio.

—¡Ya te dije que si es para "eso" que no me busques! —El peliaqua hizo uso de toda su paciencia para no romperle la cara en ese preciso momento.

Ya fuera, y en un lugar donde no hubiesen testigos, el ex velocista de Raimon intento mantener una cuerda conversación con su invitado, si es que eso se podía.

—¿Por qué demonios me seguiste hasta aquí? —Pregunto.

—Kazemaru, por favor —Suplico—, necesito que me ayudes.

—¡No! Y la respuesta seguirá siendo no.

—Pero…

—¡No!

Aphrodi inflo los cachetes claramente molesto pero justo en ese momento una idea llego a su cabeza y poco a poco su expresión de enfado se tornó en una sonrisa maliciosa, y demasiado tenebrosa.

—Y si te dijera… —Dijo—… que te puedo conseguir una cita con Reika*.

Inmediatamente Kazemaru reacciono, había dado en el clavo y eso produjo una sonrisa aún más grande en Aphrodi.

—¿C-Como conoces a Reika? —Le pregunto.

—Soy el grandioso Aphrodi, como no la voy a conocer, entonces, ¿Lo harás?

El joven Ichirouta se ruborizo tenuemente, ¿Qué debía responder? Por un lado estaba esa tentadora idea, pero por otra estaban las condiciones con la que lograría conseguirse la afamada cita. Lo pensó, lo pensó, lo pensó, y finalmente lo pensó.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Dejame pensarlo…

—¡Kazemaru! —Le grito ya exasperado.

—B… B… B… —El rubio lo miro detenidamente esperando la respuesta—… B… B-Bien… lo hare.

Inmediatamente el rubio dio un salto enorme complacido con la respuesta, pero digamos que Kazemaru no pensaba lo mismo, ¿En que se había metido?

Después de la escuela, Aphrodi se llevó, literalmente arrastrado, a Kazemaru hacia su casa en donde pasaron prácticamente toda la noche encerrados preparándose para el día siguiente, claro que tuvieron algunos problemas, sobretodo Kazemaru.

—¡Estás loco si piensas que peinare asi mi cabello! —Le grito—, ¡El cabello de Ichirouta Kazemaru es sagrado!

—Pero solo lo voy a peinar, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Comento tomando el cepillo que tenía más cerca.

—Pues, podrías halarme el cabello, estilarlo imprudentemente, dañar mis preciadas puntas, revolvérmelo, desaparecer su suavidad, también…

—¡Ya entendí! —Le grito igual de exasperado, ¿Qué demonios tenía con su cabello?—, hazlo tú —Y asi le paso el cepillo.

—Ahora ve como lo hace un experto.

El pobre de Aphrodi tenía un enorme tic en el ojo, sin duda era un maniático del cabello, sobre todo con el suyo. Pero se puede decir que aquello no fue uno de los mayores problemas que tuvieron, el verdadero problema llego cuando el rubio le entrego su traje al peliaqua quedando este extremadamente shockeado al verlo.

—Es-Esto… —Pronuncio recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Aphrodi—, ¡Estás loco si piensas que usare esto!

—Tú aceptaste, asi que hazlo, ¿O no quieres la cita con Reika? —Kazemaru miro nuevamente el traje y trago grueso.

—Me lo pondré, pero más te vale no reírte —El rubio asintió.

Transcurrió cerca de una hora hasta que finalmente el peliaqua salió del baño vestido, pero con ropa que para nada deseaba llevar; por su parte Aphrodi hizo un enorme esfuerzo por evitar reírse cosa que termino por enfadar a Kazemaru. El pobre rubio no pudo más y soltó una enorme carcajada que encolerizo por completo al peliaqua y el resultado fue un Aphrodi en la cocina mientras se ponía un filete frio en la cabeza y otro en su abdomen, no volvería a burlarse de Ichirouta Kazemaru.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —Pregunto Kazemaru.

—Bueno, solo resta que me prepare y después nos dirigiremos a tu escuela —Contesto.

—¡Espera! ¡¿A mi escuela?! ¡¿A Raimon?!

—No, a la casa de mi tío Manuel, ¡Claro que a Raimon!

—¡Pero no mencionaste nada acerca de ir a Raimon!

—¿Ah? ¿En serio? —Kazemaru se volvió a enfadar, ese tono le dada una respuesta clara, lo había hecho intencional—, n-no te enfades, sera rápido.

—¿Seguro? —Aphrodi asintió—. A fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—¿Por qué? Mmmm… pues, es un poco difícil de explicar...

—No des vueltas y dime.

—Bien —Dijo—, resulta que mientras estaba en Corea el capitán de mi equipo descubrió por "accidente" a la Diva Hatsune Miku…

—Por accidente te refieres a que fuiste tú quien se la mostro —Aphrodi asintió.

—Y resulta que termino por obsesionarse con ella, a tal punto de que no dejaba de hablar de ella día y noche —Al decir aquello un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Aphrodi.

_Ahí estaba Aphrodi tranquilamente comiendo el helado robado de Suzuno cuando de repente una conocida voz lo saco de su amado trance._

—_¡Aphrodi! —Grito—, ¡Te estaba buscando! ¿Ya escuchaste la nueva canción de Hatsune-san? —El rubio negó notoriamente fastidiado—. Pues deberías de escucharla._

—_No gracias, capi… —Ya no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque este encendió su reproductor a todo volumen mientras sonaba la canción._

_La música sonaba tan alto que un Suzuno, notoriamente enfadado se dirigió al lugar para encontrar a la persona que había estado buscando desde hacía dos horas._

—_¡Tu! —Grito y apunto a Aphrodi—. ¡Ya te he dicho que no te comas mi helado! —El pobre Aphrodi no sabía qué hacer, estaba acorralado en su antes seguro escondite—, me las pagaras maldito Afuro… —El rubio escucho como el peliblanco se tronaba los dedos y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que despertó en una camilla de hospital con ambos brazos enyesados._

—Gazel me metió la paliza de mi vida… —Tembló al decir estas palabras—, pero eso solo fue una de las tantas cosas que hizo, ¡Nos acosaba prácticamente para hablarnos sobre Hatsune y Megurine! Y debido a eso tomamos medidas drásticas…

—_¡Pero es que Hatsune-san y Megurine-san hacen un increíble dúo! —Les dijo a sus ya hartos compañeros—, ¡Y la canción…!_

—_¡Capitán! —Gritaron todos._

—_Podría hacernos el favor de no hablar de ella por un momento._

—_Pero es que no comprenden, para mi ella es la más grande cantante de todas._

—_Entendemos su afición a ella, pero no es para que lo recalque todo el tiempo. Suzuno ama el helado pero no por eso habla del helado todo el tiempo._

—_El helado de vainilla es el mejor —Comento el mencionado._

—_¿Ve? Eso es todo lo que dice y se acabó._

—_Pero entonces que quieren que haga —Dijo y todos los miembros se tomaron la barbilla pensativos._

—_Podría dejar de hablar de ella si…_

—_¿Si? —Pregunto su capitán._

—_Si le ofrecemos un cosplay de Hatsune Miku con Megurine Luka._

—_¡¿En serio?! —Cuestiono notoriamente feliz._

—_Sí, pero… —Volteo su rostro hacia atrás para mirar a todos sus compañeros, los miro de uno en uno pero todos terminaban por negarle con la cabeza incluso se inclinó por Suzuno pero este le envió una mirada que decía: "Hazlo y te castro", por lo cual era mejor dejarlo fuera, fue entonces cuando de improvisto entro el descuidado Aphrodi que acabada de llegar al salón—. ¡Aphrodi lo hará! —Grito improvistamente._

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué yo que? —Pregunto el mencionado mirando hacia todos lados—, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

—_¡Sí! Aphrodi lo hará, ahora solo necesitamos que alguien más se una a él… —Nuevamente volteo la mirada hacia todos sus compañeros pero ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior y todos terminaron por negar mientras Aphrodi seguía con la enorme interrogante en su cabeza._

—_¡Que alguien me diga qué demonios está pasando! —Grito el rubio. De un momento a otro apareció Haruya posando una mano sobre el hombro de este mientras sonreía ladinamente._

—_Gracias por sacrificarte por el equipo —Comento._

—_Sí, Afuro-san eres el mejor —El pobre Aphrodi no sabía qué hacer, ¿Por qué lo halagaban? ¿Qué era lo que estaban diciendo?_

—_Sí, nos acabadas de salvar._

—_¿Pero qué es lo que…?_

—_Harás cosplay —Contestaron._

_Si antes Aphrodi estaba confundido, con aquellas palabras termino por quedar más perdido que Adán y Eva el día de las madres._

—_¡¿Quéeee?! —Grito hasta la infinidad del mundo._

—Y eso fue básicamente lo que paso —Término de explicar mientras el peliaqua se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Sí que eres idiota. ¿Pero por qué me buscaste a mí?

—Porque eres uno de los asexuados que más le da ese traje —Con aquello termino por recibir un enorme golpe en la cabeza, cortesía del Señor Sartén de Kazemaru—, también porque Sakuma no estaba al igual que Midorikawa —Prosiguió sobándose la cabeza con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eso no explica porque tenemos que hacerlo en Raimon.

—Pues veras…

—_¡¿Por qué?! —Grito el rubio golpeando el suelo—, ¡Son crueles! —Les dijo._

—_Lo lamento Aphrodi, pero ya no soportábamos al capitán, ¡Teníamos que hacer algo!_

—_¿Pero por qué yo? _

—_Emmm, bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? —Menciono sobándose la cabeza—, ¿Cómo explicarlo…?_

—_Pareces mujer —Dijo sin disimulo Haruya._

—_¡Eso no es verdad! —Inmediatamente el rubio se levantó del suelo para encarar al tulipán humano—, el hecho de que sea extremadamente guapo no quiere decir que sea mujer, lo que pasa es que estas celoso de mí._

—_¡Ja! ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? ¿De qué los hombres en la calle te tiren piropos? —Exclamo cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más a Aphrodi._

—_Pues es preferible eso a que nadie te tire los perros, y yo al menos tengo un club de fans de mujeres y hombres, no "como ciertas personas" —Esa vez si se había pasado._

—_¿Qué estas tratando de decir, afeminado?_

—_Que aun con un vestido de mujer podre hacer que se derritan los corazones de todos, en especial de las mujeres._

—_¿Quieres apostar? —Aphrodi asintió complacido—. El que pierda tendrá que ir al salón de belleza de Soo-Hyung*._

—_Bien, ¡Acep…!_

—_¡Alto! —Grito Suzuno entrando en escena—, no pueden hacer eso._

—_Fuusuke no seas aguafiestas —Dijo Haruya._

—_Espera, déjame terminar. No pueden hacer esto sin que me incluyan antes, yo te apoyo Haruya, si Afuro-baka pierde, aparte de ir al salón de belleza tendrá que bailar "Sexy and I know it*" con un traje pollo._

—_¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! —Grito el mencionado—, ¿Suzuno, por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho?_

—_¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Te recuerdo que tú eres el maldito que se robaba mi helado para comérselo a mis espaldas!_

—_Sera mejor que aceptes si quieres mantener tu integridad como hombre —Comento Nagumo sonriendo satisfactoriamente._

—_¡Bien! ¡Pero para que vean que lo lograre iré a Raimon! ¡Verán que el gran dios Afuro es capaz de conquistar los corazones de las personas incluso en lugares que no sean Corea!_

—Y asi pasó.

Kazemaru ya no sabía que pensar, sin duda aquel tipo era un completo extraño, en ese momento sentía envidia de la gran suerte de Sakuma y Midorikawa, si tan solo no hubiese tenido ese día libre seguramente hubiese tenido alguna excusa para no envolverse en aquel asunto, ¡Pero no! Parecía que Dios lo estaba castigando por algo. De un momento a otro se dejó caer de rodillas mientras juntaba sus manos rezando.

—¿Qué haces…?

—¡Shhh! —Le callo—. Kami-sama, si me libras de esto prometo ser menos maniático con mi cabello, también mantendré el secreto de Fudou conmigo, aunque deba de hacerlo quiera o no; también me arrepiento por haberle puesto una vez a la capa de Kidou "Hijo perdido de Superman y Bob Marley" y después haber culpado a Max por eso, y por haberle dicho a Handa que la fábrica de Willy Wonka se encontraba en el fondo del rio de Inazuma Town.

Desde su asiento Aphrodi solo podía observar al ex velocista con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Shhh! Estoy rezando…

Después de aquel "peculiar" percance finalmente estaban listos, no durmieron toda la noche pero sus rostros reflejaban frescura matutina, algo que solo los cosméticos de Aphrodi podían lograr. El camino al Instituto Raimon fue sumamente difícil, para evitar incidentes no deseables se cubrieron con capas negras claro que aquello llamaba la atención de varias personas que no disimulaban sus mirabas y revisaban de arriba abajo a ambos chicos.

—Me siento incomodo —Dijo Kazemaru.

—Solo camina.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la institución se adentraron en ella, claro que por la entrada trasera para evitar cualquier estudiante, sobre todo a los del equipo de football. Una vez dentro, especificando el gimnasio, ambos chicos se quitaron las capas y se acomodaron un poco la ropa.

—Aphrodi, ¿En serio debo de hacer esto? —Pregunto y el rubio asintió—. _Al menos solo sera un video _—Pensó en sus adentro el peliaqua, lástima que sus esperanzas eran pocas.

Sin previo aviso el rubio halo de él llevando a una tarima situada justo en medio del gimnasio y para antes de que Ichirouta pudiese objetar algo este hablo para todos los presentes, que por decirlo, eran muchos.

—¡Bienvenidos amigos de Raimon! —Hablo por el micrófono—. ¡Yo soy Afuro Terumi! ¡Y de parte del magnífico equipo de los "Dragones de Fuego" de Corea les traemos el hermoso show de "Vocaloid Cosplay"!

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Kazemaru—, ¡¿Show?! ¡Jamás dijiste algo acerca de un show!

—Lo lamento, pero sabía que te negarías si te enterabas.

—¡Y como no me voy a negar! ¡Esto no es parte del trato! ¡Me voy! —Estaba furioso, ¡No, estaba más que furioso! Si hubiese existido una palabra más allá para expresar la enorme cólera que se avecinaba dentro de él la hubiese usado en ese momento.

Estaba dispuesto a bajarse de la tarima cuando una voz conocida, y que hubiese deseado no escuchar lo detuvo.

—¿Kazemaru? —Esa voz le helo la sangre, ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?—, ¿Eres tú?

—¡Endou-kun! —Grito Aphrodi entrando en escena—, que bueno que vinieron a ver el show.

—¡Es-Espera! ¡¿Qué?! —"vinieron" esa era la frase que lo había colmado.

Alzando levemente la vista noto que no solo su capitán había ida al tan aclamado show, sino también todo el equipo de Raimon. ¿Qué más le esperaba ese día? Pero no todo acabo ahí; de entre las puertas comenzaron a asomar más estudiantes y no solo de su escuela sino también de varias otras, se asustó como nunca, ¡Habían miles de clubes de football entrando!

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Kaze-chan te ves precioso! —Escucho tras de él, claro que ya sabía de quien era—, ¿O debería decirte Hatsune-chan?

—Atsuya por favor —Pidió su hermano.

Deseaba morir, sin duda lo deseaba, hasta donde podría durar su calvario, ¡Pero no! No termino ahí, desde su lugar pudo observar como una conocida figura se asomaba a las puertas y fue cuando su cuerpo se congelo completamente impidiéndole mover un solo musculo. Mientras el pobre Kazemaru peleaba con su cuerpo para hacer que este se moviera un astuto Fudou no paraba de sacarle fotos a montón.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Kidou.

—Estoy sacando futuro chantaje —Y una gota de sudor callo por la cabeza del estratega.

Cuando finalmente el peliaqua logro salir de su shock se apresuró a salir corriendo hacia otro lugar para evitar que "cierta" persona lo viese en semejante traje; pero su salida fue frustrada cuando el rubio tomo su falda y lo detuvo en el acto.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto.

—Huyendo, ¿Qué no ves?

—Lo lamento pero no te puedes ir, ¡El show apenas empieza! —Grito al micrófono halando a Kazemaru a su lado—, ¡Amigos míos! ¡Tomen las fotos que quieran! ¡Hatsune-chan y Megurine-chan estaremos felices de complacerlos!

—N-No, es-espera, ¡¿Qué?! —El shockeado Kazemaru ya no sabía que decir, de un momento a otro tenía su hermosa mañana y ahora estaba en medio del gimnasio haciendo poses ridículas para la diversión de varias personas, incluidos sus conocidos, mientras vestía el traje de colegiala de la Diva Hatsune Miku, solo hubiese agradecido que la falda fuese más larga.

De toda la confección su amigo rubio era el que se salvaba con aquella falda extremadamente larga, lo odiaba por haberle dado el rol de Hatsune mientras él tomaba el de Megurine, ¿Dios pero que había hecho? El rubio seguía obligándolo a tomarse un millar de fotos con él ante los incesantes suspiros de varias chicas que no paraban de fotografiarlos y halagarlos, halagos que Kazemaru hubiese deseado no recibir.

—¡Pero que hermosos se ven! —Gritaba una de las chicas.

—¡Quiero otra foto! ¡Y esta vez tómense de las manos!

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Este es mi sueño hecho realidad!

¿Qué más faltaba para bajar su autoestima? De en si ya todo su equipo de football lo veían hacer el ridículo, sin mencionar la aparición de miles de otras escuelas con sus respectivos clubes de football. A lo lejos podía divisar como Atsuya y Fudou se reían de él tomando fotos y videos de su "presentación". _"Después me las pagaran"_, pensó, pero todo su mundo se desmorono cuando a lo lejos vio aquella silueta conocida mirarlo desde lejos con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Sus piernas temblaron y con un gran impulso se despegó de Afuro.

—Re-Reika… —Hablo nerviosamente mientras veía como la chica se acercaba a él.

—Kazemaru-kun, tu…

—¡N-No es lo que piensas! ¡D-Dejame explicarte!

Estaba a punto de continuar cuando un muro de chicas se interpuso entre él y su amada Reika.

—¡Kazemaru-kun! ¡Ponnos atención a nosotras!

—¡Es-Esperen! —Ya no lo soportaba, el grupo de chicas lo estaba acorralando, estaban invadiendo su espacio vital y por si fuera poco estas mismas comenzaron a tocar su cabello, ¡Su cabello! ¡Su sagrado y amado cabello! Esa fue la gota de derramo el vaso, por él Aphrodi podía bailar desnudo la macarena pero nadie se metía con su cabello—. ¡Ya! ¡Me arte! ¡Dejen mi cabello en paz!

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, pero no duro mucho. Sin previo aviso y para sorpresa del ex velocista aquellas chicas no lloraron ante su violenta reacción, por el contrario, estas se enfurecieron más que nunca haciendo palidecer al pobre chico. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y sin dar advertencia comenzó a correr por su vida.

—¡Ayuda! —Grito desesperado atravesando los pasillos de Raimon—. ¡Sálvenme!

Desde lo lejos el joven Aphrodi veía como Kazemaru corría por su vida siendo perseguido por el grupo de chicas, obviamente molestas. A su lado se encontraba Reika que no paraba de reír descontroladamente viendo como su amor plantónico era correteado por todo el lugar vistiendo su "particular" ropa.

—¿Aun saldrás con él? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Si claro. Si sobrevive dile que lo espero en la heladería —Aphrodi asintió complacido.

A partir de ahora disfrutaría su muy buena recompensa: ver a Nagumo y Suzuno hacerse el peinado más ridículo del mundo mientras bailaban _"Sexy and I know it"_ vestidos de gallina. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Y asi regreso a la tarima para terminar su acto con una muy alegre sonrisa.

—_Solo esperen a que regrese a Corea _—Se dijo con una maléfica sonrisa.

_FIN._

**1*La verdad es que siempre bromeo con mis compañeras de aula de esa forma (ya me divorcie una vez y me volví a casar XD)**

**2*Si muchos no la recuerdan Reika era una de las delanteras del equipo de las CCC de Osaka (ame ese episodio XD), la chica se quería ligar a Kazemaru (XD)**

**3*El nombre me lo invente, pero básicamente es una de las peores peluquerías de toda Corea (al menos en mi fic XD)**

**4*Una de mis canciones favoritas de LFMO (no les miento, me moría de ganas de ver a Aphrodi bailar esa canción XD)**

**¡Lo termine! XD finalmente lo termine (creo que me salió algo largo), y para aclarar un poco el one-shot, el hecho de que Aphrodi hiciera el show cosplay en Inazuma no significaba que su capitán no lo estuviese viendo, recuerden que los muy caritativos de Atsuya y Fudou los estaban grabando XD. Solo espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer mi loco One-shot y lamento las fallas ortográficas que tenga (jeje ˆˆU) sin mas me despido…**

**Matta nee (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
